Companion timelines
The Companion Timeline is an official timeline based on the references made in the King's Quest Companions. It has a few differences from some of the dates made in King's Quest games and manuals, and other sources. Companion Timeline *10,000 BGC : Long after the formation of the Glass Mountains and long before the coming of the woodland fairies to the Old Woods, the woods felt great sadness and grieved.TFC, pg *1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. It is said that the Ancient Ones may have existed and disappeared before the first withdrawal. :The priestesses of the ancient kingdom of Aegypt dig the Crypt in Tamir to hide the Pandora's Box and place a mummy inside to guard it. :Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia."...millenium or so", KQC3E, pg 178 :Daventry is founded, the Ancient Well is first used. > *475 BGC The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again). *420 BGC Daventry loses crops to an autum rain.KQ1 Manual, pg *77 BGC The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the death bogs of Tamir.KQC, pg. *20 BGC King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. A few months later he loses the Magic Shield and his wife Queen Maylie. *10 BGC Little Red Riding Hood is born in Kolyma. *0 GC :Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham is coronated to the throne. :During the week long celebration, a nameless scribe writes the portion of the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I telling of Graham's adventure to become king. *1 GC :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. Gerwain suggests that he has a party to find maidens of the realm. Soon after Graham sees Valanice in the magic mirror and travels to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha.KQ2 Manual, pg :On the first day there, Graham opens the first door. :On the second day, Graham opens the 2nd and 3rd doors and reaches the Crystal Tower, where he saves Valanice. :They are married in Kolyma afterwards. The bridge is repaired, before heading home, Valanice and Graham cross the bridge head head back to the enchanted isle, help free the lion, taking it back to its jungle home. After a long voyage they return home. The day following there return, prime minister gerwain writes the court chronicle of there adventure, and wishes them a long marriage, with many heirs. *5 GC :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. :Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. *6 GC :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. That evening, Manannan appeared and cast a sleep spell on the group, and kidnapped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. *7 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their second birthday. :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. *23 GC :As Gwydion was a few weeks from his 18th birthday, he set a plan into motion to defeat the evil wizard Manannan and escape from Llewdor. He learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's eminant death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a long voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together. :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on fourty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :A few months after Alexander's escape, Derek Karlavaegen moved into the Manannan's house (he saw no sign of the wizard).KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 484 *24 GC :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. *25 GC :Nearly a year after Mordack was defeated, Alexander sees Cassima in the mirror, a few days later he travelled to Llewdor to meet Dererk Karlavaegan and learn about the Green Isles."It has been nearly a year since Mordack was defeated"-KQC, 4th Edition, p 243 He then makes a three month voyage to the islands. :Over the course of three days he saves the kingdom from Abdul Alhazred. A week later Alexander and Cassima are married. :Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. *123 GC The next Magic Fruit grows on the tree in the Swamp of Tamir.Narrator (KQ4)"...in a mere hundred years it'll have another one." *524 GC The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. Other World/Earth Time In King's Quest Companion, many of these dates represent grave stones brought over from the Other World. In Roberta's view these were apparently intended to be dates within the King's Quest Universe itself, which was meant to be Earth. *60 Million Years Amber is formed. *999-1003 Pope Sylvester rules the Vatican.KQC2E, pg *1300s :Gypsies first appear in EuropeKQC2E, 473. *1400s :In early 15th century, the physician Paracelsus gave the gnomes their name and differentiated them from dwarfs.KQC2E, 470 *1499-1598 :The life of Rebecca Freeland. *1546 :The death of Willy. *1553 (November 11th) :The date of death for Hiram Bennet. *1559-1626 :The life of Lord Coningsby. *1564-1616 :The life of William Shakespeare.KQC2E, pg *1575-1629 :The life of Randolph Peter. *1634-1672 :The life of a woman who had done her best. *1643 :The death of Newberry Will. *1650-1669 :The life of Betty Cowden. *c. 1800's **Mary Ann Lowder dies from use of seidlitz powder (a powder marketed during the 1800s). **Simon Byrne kills a man while boxing, the man is buried in Innsmouth. *1897: :Bram Stoker writes a novel about Count Dracula, believed to be based on the madman by the name of Vlad the Impaler.KQC2E, 458 *1980-1998 :Peter Spear, Roberta Williams, and others receive dreams and messages from the world of Daventry. The King's Quest series of computer and video games are based on these messages and dreams. In time the great dreamer, Roberta Williams begins to affect the reality of Daventry causing changes in the world. *1984: :In late 1984, Peter Spear was working as a writer and producer for a television station in San Francisco. He first had a chance to talk to John Williams (head of marketing at Sierra) about a new game about to be published. He traveled to Ethiopia, and when he returned the game, "King's Quest" (plain vanilla King's Quest, not King's Quest 1, not Quest for the Crown was waiting for him).KQC2E, xix *1988 :In late 1988, Peter Spear airs a segment on Roberta Williams *1989 :In January,Peter Spear met Roberta Williams in Las Vegas and interviewed her a few months later. Roberta talked about the land of her creation. She secretly hinted to Peter Spear that Daventry was a reality, a universe, that really existed. Short time later, Peter Spear began receiving electronic mail from Daventry.KQC2E, xx, xxi, xxiii :In November, Peter Spear publishes the first edition. In it Peter Spear mentioned that Derek Karlavaegen had moved into Manannan's house a few months after Alexander had turned the sorcerer into a cat. The wizard had probably escaped and was plotting new revenge (predicting the events of KQV more than a year before Roberta began work on KQV). The book published material sent by Derek concerning KQ1-3KQC3E, xxiii-xxiv *1990 :Sierra releases a new and graphically improved King's Quest I. It contained "creative license" that changed elements of the game world, that did not reflect the "real world of Daventry". It was a second "game reality".KQC3E, xv-xvi :In autumn, Peter Spear publishes the second edition. It reproduced a map Derek Karlavaegen had sent from his universe, on which he fixed the location of the legendary Land of the Green Isles. Both their location, numbers, and relationship to each other proved to be accurate (two years before they appeared in the same place in King's Quest VI). The book also contains material from Derek concerning KQV. *1992 :KQ6 (floppy) is released. *1993 :The third edition of King's Quest Companion is published. Peter Spear publishes material from Derek Karlavaegen related to KQ6. *1994 :KQ7 is released. *1995 :Peter Spear publishes material related to KQ7, sent by Derek Karlavaegen, in the King's Quest VII: Authorized Player's Guide. *1997 :The fourth edition of King's Quest Companion is published. Peter Spear publishes material related to KQ7 sent by Derek Karlavaegen. *1998 :KQ8 is released. Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates Before 1000 BGC The Ancient Ones one of the first races to exist in the world of Daventry create kingdoms around the world of Daventry. They were primarily located within the Land of Green Isles. Their kingdoms lasted until about 1000 BGC, and they became legend before the first withdrawal. After 1000 BGC *The people of Greece & Rome withdraw into Tamir *The people of Innsmouth withdraw into Tamir *Hereward is killed in a border wars several years before Graham was crowned king. Few Years After 25 GC *The events of Mask of Eternity occur within a few years after KQ7. Graham is still alive, but older, and white-haired.I’m sure we had this conversation. Since Graham is still around, it can’t be too long of a period of time, but I don’t think we ever gave it an exact time frame – I think we merely discussed it in terms of “Graham is now old.”-Mark Seibert, March 11, 2006. "Well, Graham seems to be putting on the years, but is certainly not ancient yet. So it must be within only a few as he would otherwise be much older."-Mark Seibert, July 7, 2010 Miscellaneous notes *Alexander was a few weeks from his birthday, during the events of KQ3.KQC3E, 89 *It is mentioned that the three bears had been shedding their winter fur.KQC3E, 101 It's mentioned that squirrels were preparing their winter's nut supply.KQC3E, 104 Notes *The Prologue for KQ2 and King's Quest Companion place the events of KQ2, one year after KQ1. *Note the amount of time passing between KQ2 and the birth of the children is unclear (it can be worked backwards from the reference to "20 or 25 years later" made in the first, second, and fourth editions). The timeline thus would take place anytime between 20-25 years. *King's Quest Companion places KQ6 nearly a year after KQV. In KQ6 it is implied that the game takes place six months after KQ5. *The Guidebook places the last time Ancient Ones were in the Green Isles about 1000 years ago (but still calling them legendary). The King's Quest Companion says that they were already legend by the time the first withdrawal took place. This suggests that the withdrawal had to have happened less than about 1000 years before KQ6 (if the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles is taken into account). Of course its possible that the author of the KQ6 novelization ignored the date in the Guidebook, instead intending for Ancients existence and eventual disappearance to have taken place much further back. Infact it is suggested that over the millenia, there were many times that people withdrew into the world.KQC3E, 4 Rosella surmises that the Crypt was dug into a mountain in the Impossible Mountains in the days of ancient Aegypt by priestesses, and was guarded by a mummy for eons.KQC3E, 151 On the other hand, Crispin suggests that he has been taking a bit of peace and relaxation for a millenium since the withdrawal.KQC3E, pg 178 *The Companion timeline would suggest that the kingdom of Daventry was founded less than 1000 years before KQ1. In KQ4 manual, suggested that Daventry was founded thousands of years before KQ4. Said manual, also suggested that KQ2 took place three years after KQ2. *Adventures in Serenia took place, "not so many years ago" in relation to KQV (Priscilla had become king by that time).KQC2E, 507 *Dahlia had been the only witch reported in the realm of Daventry for decades.KQC3E, 15 References Category:Timelines Category:King's Quest Timeline Category:Withdrawal